


All in a Saturday

by incognito69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Clueless Liam, Dom!Zayn, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Zayn, dom!Niall, sub!liam, wrestling pin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognito69/pseuds/incognito69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Niall Misbehaves, Zayn has to beat him back into shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first time writing smut/anything fanfic so sorry if this sucks. Please let me know how I can improve! Thanks.

It was one of those lazy Saturday mornings where Niall and Zayn were stuck on their flat with nothing to do. It was raining outside (as it was for most of the year) and this storm was especially strong, so the two of them decided to stay in for the day. They were sitting at a rectangular wooden table, browsing through their phones and looking up random things to pass the time. Zayn had successfully found a series of pretty interesting science articles, not that he was completely into science, but the descriptions of how animals mated in different environmental situations were slightly amusing. Niall, meanwhile, was scrolling around with nothing that interested him. The only problem was that when Niall got bored, he was easily annoyed.

"Hey Niall," Zayn said in Niall's general direction as he was reading an article.

"What," Niall replied bluntly, not even bothering to look in Zayn's direction.

Zayn was surprised at how cold Niall sounded. He was used to seeing the Irishman with a complacent smile and a singing tone to his voice.

"Umm, I just wanted to talk about how clownfish reproduce. You know how Nemo's mom died? Well, it turns out that with actual clownfish, when the reproductive female dies the lead male turns into a female to replace the missing link, so that means that Marlin would have been Nemo's mom by the end of the movie," Zayn said a bit too cheerily, hoping that Niall would brighten up a bit. Niall did love Finding Nemo, after all.

On a regular day Niall would have found Zayn's comment at least interesting, but today Zayn's vocal inflection set off Niall's switches and Niall began to feel very annoyed.

"Shut up," Niall mumbled as he continued to browse through his phone.

"You okay?" Zayn asked Niall, sincerely worrying that something was going on.

"I said shut your fucking mouth Zayn. You're so goddamn annoying," Niall spat out, deciding to emphasize his point with a kick to Zayn's shin under the table.

Big mistake.

Zayn could usually handle Niall's vocal outbursts, but whenever the latter got physical it pushed Zayn over the edge.

"NIALL HORAN!!!" Zayn shouted as he slammed the table with his fist, causing Niall to jump and actually look up from the screen. He could see that Zayn was genuinely mad by the way his face darkened. Yep, Niall had made a big mistake.

From Zayn's perspective, he felt gratified when he saw Niall spasm and raise his eyes to meet his own. By the way his crystalline teal irises seemed to grow, Zayn knew that Niall was scared, and he liked it that way.

"I-I'm so sorry Zayn," Niall managed to sputter.

"Are you really?" Zayn asked back.

"Yes Zayn, really sorry," Niall replied.

"Then prove it," Zayn stated, his lips beginning to curve into a slight smile.

Niall noticed how Zayn was smirking at him. Shit. Zayn had an idea.

"Hey Horan, you have an answer?" Zayn teased after a few seconds of silence.

"Umm..." was all Niall could manage as he darted his eyes away from Zayn. He had to find a way to avert Zayn's stares. They sometimes made him really uncomfortable.

"Thought so," Zayn said after Niall had not responded to his question. He now let his smirk grow across his face into a full out grin.

"Stay here while I go to the bedroom. If you move I swear that you won't be able to sit for weeks," Zayn threatened as he got up from his seat at the table and passed by Niall.

Once Zayn's footfalls had become distant, Niall became frantic. He had no idea what Zayn was going to do to him this time. In the past, Zayn had punished him for swearing too much by tying him to the bed and leaving him there naked for the night. Another time Zayn simply slapped the shit out of Niall after he had the audacity to insult his sister. This time, Niall had done something to Zayn directly, so there was no telling what Zayn had in store. 

Within a few minutes, Zayn had come back from the bedroom with a coiled leash in his hand. Niall couldn't help but gape slightly. He knew almost exactly what was going to happen this time and actually felt a bit turned on, but didn't want to admit it since he knew that with Zayn's punishments, there was ALWAYS pain involved.

But to put it plainly, Niall knew that Zayn had a master kink.

"Undress and kneel on the ground Niall," Zayn commanded. Niall obeyed and quickly collected his clothes in a little pile on the floor next to him. "You've been a bad boy, Niall," Zayn commented as he began to attatch the collar of the leash around Niall's neck, "and you know what I do to bad boys." Zayn circled around Niall to be standing behind his back.

With a final click Zayn secured the collar around Niall's neck and gave the leash a tug backwards for security. Surely enough, Niall jerked back and gave a little whine as the collar choked him slightly.

"Not complaining are we?" Zayn whispered into Niall's flushed ear. Niall was quick to shake his head. He didn't want to speak as that would give Zayn a reason to punish him further. "Good," Zayn concluded with a deep tone. "Now be a good boy and lie on your back on the ground for me," Zayn said plainly.

Niall began to lower himself but was a bit hesitant as the ground beneath him was cold tile. Zayn noticed Niall's delay and gave the leash a sharp jolt, sending Niall tumbling to the floor. When Niall's backside hit the tile he let out a small whine and arched his back away from the frigid ground beneath him. 

"Who's your master Niall?" Zayn said as he knelt close to Niall.

Niall didn't respond.

"Give me an answer you prick!" Zayn hissed as he smacked Niall across the face.

"You are, Zayn. You're my master," Niall choked out with a rasp, panting slightly after the slap had made his head spin. 

"Good that you know your place," Zayn replied as he stood back up and nonchalantly began to strip.

After he was naked, Zayn straddled Niall's waist and eyed the collar around Niall's neck. "Won't do too much good there," Zayn said as he removed the collar, making Niall give him a curious look. Soon though, Niall understood Zayn's intentions as the leash was used to secure his wrists to the leg of a table. Now Niall was feeling very vulnerable and scared.

Zayn felt his dick twitch as he saw the glory of smooth skin pinned underneath him. Niall's muscles, his face, those lust-blown,iridescent cobalt eyes staring expectantly at him, all made Zayn internally moan. He wasted no time in plastering himself on top of Niall, shoving his face a few centimeters in front of the Irishman's. "Good luck," Zayn said before planting Niall a light kiss on the lips.

For Niall, having Zayn on top of him was unbearable. Zayn was so hot, so toned, so seemingly perfect that he felt his dick grow hard in a matter of seconds. And, well, Zayn then began to slide up along Niall's body, brushing his dick along Niall's abs and between his pecs before planting his cock squarely in Niall's mouth. Niall nearly screamed at the sensation, not that he didn't like it, but because it was so overwhelming. .

"Take it all you cockslut," Zayn taunted as he suddenly thrusted his entire length into Niall. Niall gagged and teared up at the pain he felt in the back of his mouth, but he understood that this was supposed to be punishment. Niall hollowed his cheeks and clenched his lips tighter around Zayn's member, earning a moan from the darker lad. "Yeah baby just like that," Zayn encouraged as Niall continued, even adding in his tongue in the process. Zayn realized that he was losing his stern composure but that was okay. He was fucking Niall's mouth after all. 

Meanwhile Niall was practically crying under Zayn. His mouth and throat hurt like hell as Zayn forced his cock deep. Niall yanked at the constraints, trying to find some way to keep his body from shuddering uncontrollably. He couldn't help but felt completely taken over. If there was anything in the world he knew he had a kink for, it was being under Zayn. 

Just as Niall was about to run out of breath, Zayn pulled out of Niall, leaving him gasping for air. "I'm gonna cum Niall. You gonna swallow it all like a good boy?" Zayn said above Niall.

"Yes, master," Niall replied. 

With those words Zayn plunged his dick back into Niall's mouth, pumping furiously as Niall tightened around it. Zayn began to moan louder with each breath until finally, he came in Niall's mouth. As he was told to do, Niall swallowed all of Zayn's release, letting the bitter saltiness run down his tongue.

"Oh Niall, so good for me," Zayn panted as he pulled his softening cock out of Niall's mouth. He straddled Niall across his waist and looked at the blushing, sweaty, panting mess underneath him. Niall looked absolutely wasted. As Zayn looked behind him he noticed Niall's own neglected cock, still hard, pink, and leaking precum from the ordeal. "Niall, are you truly sorry now?" Zayn asked.

"Yes master I'm sorry, I promise," Niall panted.

"Good," Zayn mumbled as he bent down to kiss Niall messily on the lips, tracing his lips along Niall's jaw and down to his neck where he bit a hard kiss. Niall whimpered at the pain. It seemed like Zayn would never stop and heck, maybe he didn't want him too.

"Since you've been a good boy I think I can help you out," Zayn offered as he looked into Niall's eyes. Zayn slid down Niall's sweat soaked body and raked his teeth along Niall's skin, tweaking a nipple along the way to make Niall squirm. Zayn continued down past Niall's navel until he reached Niall's still hard cock. Without warning Zayn took it in his mouth, making Niall shout and buck his hips upward. It didn't take long for Niall too feel on edge as Zayn began to hollow his cheeks and use a free hand to play with the nipple he had neglected on the way down.

"Z-Zayn I'm - about to come," Niall whimpered through pants.

Zayn pulled himself off and crawled up towards Niall's face, lowering his lips to Niall's ear. "Then come," he husked out. With that, Niall felt his orgasm rock through his body, cum spurting out of his cock and coating Zayn's back. Niall moaned, writhed, and pulled on his constraints even harder as his release came. Zayn smiled down at Niall and gave him a final kiss before returning to his straddling position across Niall's waist. Once Niall had calmed down he looked up at Zayn and managed to exchange a smile with him too.

Then suddenly Liam walked into the room.

Without looking in Zayn and Niall's direction Liam announced, "Hey guys I just thought I'd stop by to say hi," He threw his wet coat on the floor beyond the doorway. "Ya know the rain outside is--"

And then he saw them.

What the fuck?

Niall was naked and tied with his arms above his head to a table, Zayn was naked on top of Niall with cum all over his back, and was that a hickey on Niall's neck? Both boys were sweaty, Niall was this absolutely abnormal shade of pink, and, well, the whole situation seemed really embarrassing.

Both boys stared at Liam with their mouths slightly ajar. Niall was the first to recover from the surprise and quickly pulled his knees up to protect some of his dignity.

"Umm...did I walk in on something private?" Liam asked with his eyes open wide.

Zayn and Niall looked at each other and began to giggle. "No nothing private Liam," Niall replied with a hoarse voice, "Zayn was just teaching me a lesson."

With that both the boys started laughing hard. Zayn fell over on the ground next to Niall, curling slightly as he laughed. 

Liam just looked at the sight with a shocked look on his face. "Well... umm... d-do you guys want me to come back in say, half an hour then???"

"Yeah half an hour sounds fine," Zayn responded as a took a break from laughing and looked at Liam. God, Liam's face was priceless.

"Kay then seeya guys," Liam said as he picked up his jacket and hurried out the room.

"Bye!" the other two said in unison.

Zayn and Niall exchanged amused looks. "After I untie you do you wanna shower together?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah a shower would be great," Niall croaked as Zayn got busy untangling the knots in the leash.

"Okay here we go," Zayn said as he pulled the leash off of Niall's wrists and hoisted him up to stand.

They both smiled and kissed as they began to walk toward the shower.

Maybe they should stay in more often, both of them thought.


	2. Liam Joins In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam arrives back at Niall and Zayn's place.

Liam felt a massive boner tenting his pants as he walked down the hall that left the flat. He was sure that he wasn't supposed to see any of what he had, but still, there was no way he could unsee it now. He never wanted to admit it but every time he saw Zayn and Niall together a part of him went on fangirl mode. They looked so cute sometimes, especially on those occasions when they cuddled. Maybe it even turned him on. 

Liam tried to push those thoughts aside as he opened the door to the rain outside. It had gotten even heavier in the past few minutes and made splattering sounds as it hit the pavement. Liam imagined that it sounded like Zayn pounding into Niall's cute little bum that he had gotten a full view of a few minutes ago.

Yeah, the rain was definitely not helping with this whole forget-what-you're-feeling thing.

Not sure where to go, Liam pulled his jacket hood over his head and began to walk towards the coffee shop on the corner. Maybe he could buy a few drinks for all of them and pass the half-hour idling inside. The walk would also let his member settle down.

Once Liam entered he coffee shop, he was greeted with the warm aroma of brewing coffee and the comfort of dry air. Surprisingly, the shop was quiet for a Saturday. Half the tables were still unoccupied, so Liam quickly placed an order for a half dozen donuts and three latte macchiatos to-go and found a window seat to spend time at. He looked out the window at the growing storm above the city and noticed how the sky became progressively darker towards the horizon. This storm was going to be intense.

When his order was ready, Liam thanked the barista and walked back to his seat with the bag of donuts and three cups of coffee on a cardboard tray. Once he sat down he opened one of the cups to inspect its contents and saw a thick layer of white, luscious foam covering the surface. Liam bit his lip as he tried to avoid his thoughts again, but they happened anyway. Everything seemed to be working against him this morning.

Liam quickly placed the lid back on the cup and looked up at the wall clock mounted above a window.

"9:12AM" it read.

Liam concluded that with the walk and the time it took to get the coffee, 9:30 would be a good time to head back to the flat. 

For the time being he stared out the window at the weather system swirling overhead.  
___

Back at the flat, Zayn and Niall were having a good time in the shower. Within 5 minutes they had properly cleaned each other up, so they spent another 5 minutes kissing and mumbling sweet nothings into each other's ears.

"You know you're adorable right?" Zayn said while spooning Niall from behind. 

"Just for you Zayn," Niall responded as he tilted his head back for another kiss. 

Zayn closed in on Niall's lips and caressed him from behind, making sure to get as much skin on skin contact with the blonde. After a few seconds Zayn broke the moment to ask a question.

"Hey baby?" Zayn asked.

"What is it?" Niall asked back.

"How would you feel if we added Liam today. He's coming back in half an hour anyways so maybe we could just pounce on him or something," Zayn said.

"I don't know Zayn," Niall mumbled, "we would like it but are you sure that he'd be okay with everything?"

Zayn's voice became very determined. "Oh I know that he'd love it. Did you see that massive boner he got when he saw us this mornng?"

"I didn't notice actually, but sure, we should give it a go. How do we get him in?" Niall said.

"Simple," replied Zayn, "we just have to tease."  
___

Liam reentered the flat a couple minutes after 9:30 and walked directly for Zayn and Niall's room. 

When he entered he saw something that made him squeal a little inside,

Zayn and Niall we passionately making out on the couch, Niall sitting on Zayn's lap and Zayn clutching Niall from behind. They were sure to make an obscenely loud sucking sound as they pulled away from each other to greet Liam.

"Hi Liam," both the boys said with smiles.

"I brought latte macchiatos for us to drink ... and donuts too," Liam said holding up the bag. 

"DONUTS!" Niall shouted rather hoarsely as he ran over to Liam. His voice would probably stay that rasp for another few days.

Niall grabbed the bag and threw it on the same table that he had been tied to before. Immediately, he opened it and stuffed a donut in his mouth, fluttering contentedly as he fell backwards into a seat.

"Patience, Niall," Zayn warned, "we have to get through with the plan." 

Niall just looked back at Zayn and winked.

"So, Liam, have a seat," Zayn said sounding way more formal than he usually did. He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Liam which the latter sat down in. Zayn found his own seat next to Niall across from Liam. "Thanks for the donuts and coffee, it was really sweet of you to think of us," Zayn said in a low tone, "Both of us have been thinking of you too."

Liam blinked. What did Zayn just say to him? 

Lian had no time to reply as Zayn picked up a donut for himself and looked at it seductively, if that was anything that could happen between a person and a donut. Zayn then stuck his tongue out and began to swirl it around the hole of the donut, eventually working it in and out. "Oh yeah so sugary and juicy for me. Mmmmmmm," Zayn moaned.

Liam looked away from Zayn to avoid the awkward situation when he noticed that Niall had taken a cup of coffee and began lapping at the white foam slowly, making a show to cover his lips with it and slurp it in loudly. Now, both Niall and Zayn were starting directly at Liam.

"Guys, if this is about before I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to walk in on you ... you know ... doing that..." Liam stuttered.

"Oh no Liam. This isn't about before, this is about now," Niall rasped sultrily as a grin spread on his face. Liam could feel a definite boner rising in his pants.

Suddenly Zayn got up from his seat and twisted Liam's arms behind his back. "Come with me mister," Zayn ordered as he led Liam to the carpet in front of the sofa. Liam acquiesced and followed willingly, noticing that Niall was also following them. 

Zayn laid Liam down on the carpet and repositioned Liam's hands over his head.

"Would you keep him pinned for me Niall while I go to prepare?" Zayn requested.

"No problem," Niall said as he took off his shirt and straddled Liam across the chest, making sure to keep his arms down with a strong grip. Liam had never imagined Niall as the dominant type, but when he saw Niall looking down on him he felt turned on beyond reason. Of all the wrestling matches he'd done with the boys, this was probably the best pin he'd ever received. 

Liam shuffled a bit under Niall's powerful pin.

"Every time you move you get another five spanks, Liam," Niall croaked.

Spanks?

Liam clenched his butt at the thought, accidentally shuffling again.

"That's ten so far," Niall rasped. 

Liam couldn't protest. There was nothing he could say.

Just then Zayn walked back into the room naked. Liam gaped at the sight. He couldn't fathom how anyone's cock could be that big.

"Hey Payne, get your eyes back over here. If you misbehave again I might have to double your spanks," Niall said as Liam turned his head back to its rightful position. He noticed Niall toying with one of his perky pink nipples. 

"Was Liam being a bad boy?" Zayn asked from across the room.

"Yeah," Niall relied keeping his eyes on Liam, "he earned himself 10 spanks."

"Ten spanks?" Zayn clicked. "He's so naughty that we might as well make it twenty, right Liam?"

Liam wasn't sure if he could refuse, so he gulped, "Yes."

"Yes what Liam?" Niall added sternly.

"Yes master," Liam said, not believing that this was actually happening to him.

Zayn nodded and motioned for Niall to strip Liam and himself down until all three were naked. "Get him in the position for me, would you Niall?" Zayn said.

"Mhm," Niall mumbled as he went back to straddling Liam's chest. He then reached back to grab Liam's legs and forced his feet up above his head, putting Liam in an awkward folded position around Niall. Liam grimaced in slightly. He was no stranger to this pin, it was Zayn's favorite to use on him whenever they wrestled. Often times Zayn would use the chance to tickle Liam to death or taunt him to humiliation in front of the other boys. One time he kept Liam in that position for ten minutes straight as the boys just looked on at the pair, laughing inwardly at Liam's situation. Liam would grunt struggle, whine, and do anything he could to get out of that pin, but to no avail. Liam, though he was strong, was no match for Zayn. Zayn's confident attitude over Liam and his skill at manipulating Liam's body made him feel powerless. Now that Niall was the one who had put him in that pin, sweet, adorable, passive Niall, it put Liam into complete submission, and that was exactly what Niall and Zayn wanted. In addition, Liam had a perfect view of Niall's crotch, and to say the least he was absolutely stunned.

Zayn approached the pair on the carpet and eyed Liam's ass which was pointing towards the sky. Without warning Zayn gave Liam a sharp smack on the ass and made Liam shout. "That's one, Liam," Zayn counted with a smirk. "Count for me Niall," Zayn said, and Niall obliged. With each spank, Niall counted out the number as Liam squirmed beneath him, trying to escape the pain. Niall just looked plainly down at Liam's face, enjoying the look of his pain as the spanks clapped down on his cheeks. "Take the pain Liam, just take the pain," Zayn chanted as he continued with his motions.

"Twenty," Niall counted. The spanks stopped and Liam slumped slightly, his reddening ass sore from the treatment Zayn had given him. 

Zayn wanted desperately to shove his dick into Liam's ass but he didn't have lube and honestly, he wasn't in the mood to tear Liam's rectal lining either, so he settled for jacking off at the view. 

Zayn then asked Niall, "Hey, can you jack off in his face for me? I want to see how he reacts."

"No problem," Niall replied as he used a free hand to jerk his dick.

"You like that, huh Liam," Niall taunted. Liam didn't think he could be turned on any further but with those words, he felt his own dick grow helplessly hard. Niall felt it against his back and smiled at Liam's wordless reply.

Zayn was moving his hand more vigorously now was he felt his release building up. He began to moan and walk towards Liam who was pinned to the floor. "You're gonna take all of this Liam," Zayn commanded. His orgasm was approaching fast, so Zayn wasted no time to kneel with his dick over Liam's face. With a few more pumps he came all over Liam's face, painting him white. "Such a little slut, Liam," Zayn taunted as he inspected Liam's face. Liam was somewhere between crying and smiling, and that was a big turn on for both Zayn and Niall.

Zayn walked back around the pair and latched onto Liam's cock. Liam squealed at the contact but quickly hushed as Zayn began pumping vigorously. Within a minute Zayn had Liam screaming, and a few seconds after Liam released all over Niall. That was enough to send Niall over the edge as he came all over Liam's face, mixing his release with Zayn's.

"Yeah, such a slut," Niall teased with whatever voice he had left in him. Liam was a mess.

Niall dismounted Liam and relieved him from the pain of the pin. Liam stared blankly at the ceiling to flustered to think straight.

"Hey Liam we should go clean your face off," Zayn said.

Liam nodded his head in agreement and both Niall and Zayn helped him over to the bathroom to wash up.


End file.
